


同名消磁

by Anklebone



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anklebone/pseuds/Anklebone
Relationships: 嘉磊 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	同名消磁

-  
啧。那群小子下手真狠。焉栩嘉舔舔嘴边的伤口，微微刺痛。  
教导主任站在右边轮着训斥，还没到他。  
今天篮球比赛一定要把三班干服。他开始神游。

“老师，我来处理吧。”  
温温柔柔的声音，焉栩嘉不必看就知道是赵磊。站姿不由自主地由靠墙变得挺直。低着头，眼前是干干净净的帆布鞋，鞋带左右都留出一样的长度。  
“又打架了啊？”语气仿佛只是和“天气真好”一样寻常。  
焉栩嘉莫名的烦躁：“你觉得呢？”他低着头，自己的球鞋顶上对方的鞋尖，取向差异过于明显。  
赵磊只是笑，笔管敲了下他肩膀：“让我省点心吧。”  
焉栩嘉偏头。  
我们距离远一点就可以满足你的愿望。他眼珠转动着，最终只是又将视线停留在鞋尖相接处。

赵磊并不是专门来找焉栩嘉的。学生会繁多的事务很快把他缠住。  
“走吧。这次写个检讨，就不处分了。”赵磊看似在对所有人劝告，其实若有若无的打量着焉栩嘉，脸上明晃晃写着：快感谢我，四个字。焉栩嘉避开他的视线。赵磊总是这样，自以为是教育他，眼里却含着情，毫无说服力。焉栩嘉不知道究竟是只对他如此，还是说这是赵磊的天分。

他被自己突如其来的想法吓到，疯狂摇头试图忘掉。

冷水扑到脸上脑子里才清醒一点。还是自己不该多管闲事。

听到那些话是个意外。他出来放水加逃课，门外的话一字不落入了他耳朵。  
“咱有事好好说。上次那个处分也该消了吧。”  
“嘿嘿，我那个也不是啥大事，不往上传也成。”  
焉栩嘉一听就知道是十班那几个混混。不过他一向不和那些杂碎混一起，也懒得管他们做什么。但全程都没人应答，倒引起了他的一点点好奇心。啧，还挺硬气。  
十班几个混混说着说着，大约对方一言不发让他们没了耐心，脚步声杂乱起来。“别敬酒不吃吃罚酒啊会长……”  
会长？  
焉栩嘉没多想就踹开了门。被围在中间的除了赵磊还能有谁。看样子都没想到洗手间除了他们还有别人。几个染着杂七杂八颜色头发的人狠狠打了几个哆嗦。“诶…诶…不好意思哈嘉哥。不知道你在这儿打扰您了雅…呸！打扰您了！”  
焉栩嘉没管他们，自顾自插兜走到洗手台：“知道了…那滚啊？”  
等几个人屁滚尿流飞奔出去，赵磊还是安安静静站在原地，偏头看他。  
“怎么，吓傻了？”焉栩嘉心里有气。这人怎么就任人欺负呢。小学就是，被人抢了作业本只知道低头捡。  
赵磊就那么背着手就站在原地，午后高温下还是像杯温白水。  
“行吧。“焉栩嘉觉得自己自讨无趣。“以后长点心。”  
“谢谢你啊。”背后传来轻飘飘一句。  
嘶——咬了舌尖。这句话并没有让他感到快乐。

如果他知道打那之后赵磊就对他百般关照，那他一定在小隔间里待到天荒地老。  
其实他也完全可以和对待主任一样无视掉。但每每对上赵磊的眼睛，焉栩嘉就不自觉心虚。等反应过来，早乖乖听完对方一番说教。玩得好的一群哥们儿笑话他在学生会长面前忒怂，他一个个踹一脚，说你们懂什么。

但他自己好像也漂泊在水里，飘荡不定，眩晕又无力。

-  
逃课不成反被警卫抓到教导处。主任似乎也对他彻底失望，“你你你”地指他半天，最终扔了三张纸到他面前。别说，焉栩嘉对学习没什么兴趣，多年经验积攒下来写检讨那是一个流畅。  
正奋笔疾书，门被打开，焉栩嘉没兴趣回头看，只听见主任说：“哎呀！赵磊你来得正好！”  
赵磊？焉栩嘉悄悄换了个姿势，把脸挡住。  
“你帮我看着点这个学生写检讨。我这急着去巡视呢。”焉栩嘉第一次产生了希望主任留下来的想法。  
没什么用。  
关门声响起后，整个房间里只剩下两个人。  
“又被抓住了？”赵磊慢悠悠走到他对面，坐下。  
“嗯……”啧，好学生连坐下腰板都挺直的。焉栩嘉不由得也挺起胸。笔尖与纸张刮蹭的声音在此刻也清晰入耳。  
写完的纸被拿起来，焉栩嘉没能拦住，心里有些没底，摸摸鼻子，眼睛瞟到一边。  
“写的挺好的啊。”赵磊看着纸，“但你忘写名字了诶。老刘的性子，一定又会抓这种事情挑你刺的。”  
“可我就不想写啊。”焉栩嘉靠上沙发背，双手交叉指尖向外，小皮鞋时而撞上玻璃桌板，让整张桌子处于一种不停颤动的状态。  
而赵磊像是没发觉似的，将腿往后收缩，放下纸，还是一副笑模样：“你诶……真是小孩子。”  
焉栩嘉猛地坐直，刚想反驳自己不是什么小孩子，就看见赵磊的手伸过来——把他手里的笔抽走。  
“我帮你写吧。”  
阻拦的姿势停滞在空中。不久，焉栩嘉又成了陷在沙发里的姿势，看起来又是在放空，然而目光的终点是对面人的发旋。

最后一笔落下后，办公室的门刚好被打开。  
焉栩嘉余光分明看见赵磊走时望着他，仿佛在等什么回应。可他真的回头时，只看见一扇闭紧的红棕色门。  
捡起散落在桌面上的纸张。与他潦草飞舞的字不同，那人的板板正正，称得上赏心悦目，唯独最后一笔总是锋利甩出。  
和赵磊真是一样，安分的外壳下伸出触角试探着外界。

焉栩嘉探身拿起另一边的笔，笔身还残留着上一个人的温度。  
顺着划痕重新刻画一遍，两个人的字融合到了一起。

如此相似，如此不同。

到家已经十一点。焉栩嘉看见门口摆的鞋心道不好。路过客厅果不其然被男人叫住：“爸爸回来了也不知道打个招呼？”  
焉栩嘉背对着他爸，听了这话挺讽刺一笑：“嚯，实在没认出来这是谁，不好意思。”躲过扔过来的报纸，回房间锁上门，音响音量开到最大，把勃然大怒的父亲隔绝在门外。  
坐在转椅上，从书桌前滑到展示柜，他抬头看着里面的奖杯。作文竞赛、奥数比赛、口语大赛，很多很多，他都忘了曾经的自己原来也被称为过“别人家的孩子”。  
只是这都是在母亲去世之前的事。  
焉栩嘉并不太在意和道貌岸然的男人抗争到最后赢家究竟会是谁，能够看见对方把伪善面具撕碎对他来讲就是最热衷的快乐。  
柜子顶放着的是他和妈妈的合照，女人很温柔，唯一的过错就是识人不清，相信了一个只为她背后家产而来的男人。亲戚带着不知从何而来的酸意对焉栩嘉说他母亲太单纯，太笨，但对于他来说，母亲的存在是已是不可多得的温暖。  
想到了什么，焉栩嘉拎过书包，从里面抽出一张纸。最终他也没把检讨书交给主任，对方本来就毫无期待，没有过多询问就放过了他。  
焉栩嘉也不知道为什么会把这张纸带回家。透过暖黄色灯光，墨迹洇染过薄薄一层，顺着纹理伸延，牢固的抓在上面。被抓住的似乎也不只有这张纸。  
他摆弄了许久，放下时顺手压在玻璃桌板底下。  
也没有那么讨厌。焉栩嘉翻身上床，看着天花板粘的星星，冒起这么个念头。

-  
书包先扔过去，助跑，单手支撑。

“靠。”焉栩嘉毫无疑问以屁股落地的姿势翻过学校的围墙。要不是黑网吧老板非缠着他说未成年得多加钱，他何必到这个狼狈地步。

“谁啊。”糟了，是学校保安。焉栩嘉抱起书包，一时不知道往哪里躲才好。被抓住事小，要是再听一通唠叨，他的头怕是都要炸。

“嘉…焉栩嘉？过来过来。”突然，一旁的灌木丛窸窸窣窣，被扒开了一个缝隙。

是赵磊。

手电筒的光亮越来越近，焉栩嘉也顾不得许多，被赵磊拽着进了灌木丛。进去他才发现，原来后面有一块空地，也就够勉强容纳他和赵磊俩人的大小。  
手臂紧贴的距离让空气里都弥漫着尴尬，焉栩嘉想说几句话打破这个局面，刚发出一个音节，就被旁边的人捂上了嘴。  
“嘘，还没走呢，安静点。”赵磊没有看他，紧张兮兮的样子，好像真的是在担忧被保安发现。

焉栩嘉看不清外面的状况，视野里满满的，只有面前这一个人。他嘴唇微动，想移开又停下。从上到下的扫视赵磊，仿佛看到对方是什么不得了的事。  
但最终看着赵磊光影交错中的侧脸沉默下来。

放空着，焉栩嘉陡然就想起了从前见过的一幕。  
中学里总有会跑进来的小狗，大多数人对于流浪狗全然没了爱心，总是嫌恶走开。  
还是因为篮球赛，他走的比平时晚些，才会看见赵磊在角落里给小狗喂东西吃。  
和平时温柔却淡漠的样子不一样，那是真正从心底散发的和缓。  
让人不由得想去靠近。

只是焉栩嘉一向忘性大，转天就把这个小插曲抛到脑后。这时候想起来，下意识转头去看赵磊。

一味的躲避让他从未这么认真的看着眼前这个人，此时静下心来，焉栩嘉才发现赵磊的睫毛很长，因为慌张而眨的飞快。  
看着看着，他不自觉地伸出食指，小心地戳了戳赵磊的睫毛。

赵磊倏地瞪大了眼看向他。  
焉栩嘉匆忙收回手指握成拳，若无其事一般看向别处。片刻后，他再偷瞄过去，赵磊下半张脸都缩到手臂里，看不太清神色。  
只是，睫毛好像眨的更快了。

“你在这干嘛啊？”焉栩嘉觉得气氛实在冷的令自己难受，想了半天才找个话头。  
“你管我。”赵磊连眼睛都没瞥过来一下。  
第一次被对方怼过来，焉栩嘉也不是什么很会聊天的人，最后只能不尴不尬回句“哦。”

抬头看看，周围没了人。焉栩嘉站起来拍拍裤子：“可以了，回宿舍吧。”向前走了几步，背后毫无动静。他扭头去看，赵磊还以刚才的姿势蹲在原地。  
“想喂蚊子？”  
赵磊抬起头，不明所以伸出只手：“腿蹲麻了。”  
……  
焉栩嘉有点无语的拽住他手腕，几乎是把人拎起来，半搂在怀里。他注意到皮肤接触之处比自己的体温低了一些。“你到底在这里蹲了多久啊。”

“就一会啦！”  
“那你没事来这里蹲着干嘛。”  
“我饿找点吃的不行吗！”  
“……”  
“你在笑对吧？不许笑！”  
“诶，什么都管，现在连笑都不让了啊。”

-  
十五中校规之一：晨检不穿校服，一律主席台罚站。听说以前有教导主任的儿子也上去站过，大骷髅在胸前晃悠，和他爸绿着的脸形成鲜明对比。  
只是焉栩嘉并不关心这些传闻是真是假。他虽然乐于和校规作对，但男生嘛，好面儿，谁在众目睽睽下站个十几分钟都不好受。质量平平也没什么剪裁可言的校服在焉栩嘉身上还真待够两年——即使拉链就没拉上去过。

高二一班和高三十班的队伍正好首尾相接。焉栩嘉最近找着个乐趣，天天偏出头盯着赵磊后脑勺瞅。其实他也说不好到底有什么好看的，就是那人头顶总有几根呆毛站起来，让他有股想帮忙压下去的劲儿。赵磊压根不知道这事儿，焉栩嘉也不想让他知道：没了那双情绪万千的眼睛，焉栩嘉反而能自在点对待他。  
只是这天等了许久也没看见赵磊出现，眼瞅着值周生到了八班了。焉栩嘉了解，没人比赵磊把时间规划得更清晰。他踩着别人扔下的烟头，有点不安。

好不容易那个熟悉的毛绒绒的头出现在视线里，焉栩嘉才停下蹂躏草皮的脚。不过看着有点奇怪，赵磊没穿校服，身上穿的白T还像有水痕在。往边上的班一瞧，有几个脸熟的混蛋在那幸灾乐祸。焉栩嘉不用想就明白怎么一回事。  
舌尖顶上后牙，他生气。气的是赵磊怎么还是由着人欺负，自己可以撞见一次，两次三次甚至更多他居然还是忍。但焉栩嘉也明白，赵磊是个几乎什么都不在乎的性子。不在意夸奖，不在意羡艳，懒得应付人际关系，不多的评价里都是“傲气”“冷淡”这样的词。  
除了自己。  
他想起来了。赵磊为数不多的在意，都给了名为焉栩嘉这个人。

值周生已经走到九班末尾。看着那人单薄的后背，和骨节凸起的手臂，去想象一个任何事情都想着做第一，从不服输的人站在主席台受批评的样子，焉栩嘉烦躁地揉乱头发。  
接着他扯开衣服下摆，在别人好奇的目光里慢悠悠走到前排。一言不发，把校服从后面兜在赵磊头上。没再回头，听见赵磊软软绵绵问“你干嘛”时脚步也没停下。插着裤袋晃悠着走到主席台上，不理会主任惊愕的表情，从容自在。从高处眯着眼看过去，赵磊没动，一张脸裹在校服里看起来有点傻呼呼。焉栩嘉不自觉笑出声，又在教导主任的怒视下收敛笑容。  
不过他很快愣住。赵磊取下衣服，慢慢叠好交给前面的同学，背挺的很直，以一种缓慢的速度走向焉栩嘉所在的这个方向。操场上还有雨后留下的水坑，他皱着眉躲开，单薄的身体有些不稳，接着又踏着坚实的脚步向前。背后不少人的窃窃私语也与他无关，他就那样看着位置略高一点的人，一步步踏上台阶。  
焉栩嘉从心底生出一种被火燎烧的灼热感。

“你怎么上来了。”焉栩嘉压低了声音，有点急切。他注意到赵磊的手指沿着裤边线条蹭来蹭去。明明就很不喜欢这样的场景。“陪你啊。”这次赵磊脸上并没有露出那种熟悉的笑容，嘴抿成一条线又松开，好像憋了一股气儿。焉栩嘉收回目光：“那我校服白给你了。”“不白给。”赵磊摇摇头，“上次我帮你躲过保安的还礼啦。”  
行。焉栩嘉低了头。付出没有被接受的感觉有点奇怪，他开始反省之前面对赵磊的好意自己做的事。  
等会，不是真的为了让我体会一下这种感觉吧。

主任在一旁用麦克风演讲的叫一个激情四射，音响兹啦作响。焉栩嘉的耳朵被刺的很痛，脑袋也昏昏沉沉。下次可不做这种事儿了，他摸摸自己冰凉的表盘试图找回一丝镇定。  
完蛋了。焉栩嘉有点绝望。手表也给不了他安慰了。他不太想去看赵磊是个什么表情。反正也不会更差了不是吗。  
余光里旁边那个人往后退了一小步，焉栩嘉没多想：后悔吧，后悔上来丢人了吧。就该乖乖披着我校服在下面——诶诶诶。  
微微弯曲的食指被勾住，焉栩嘉猛地扭头去看赵磊，却是一脸淡然。他又慌乱地收回目光，右手抓紧袖边，尝试着绕开，对方的手指紧紧跟住又缠上来。

是在和我道谢吗？焉栩嘉忍不住嘴角上扬的冲动，拼了命咬着嘴唇。算了，不管是因为什么……  
他用力锁紧那根手指。  
我都很开心。

-  
空荡的美术教室里，焉栩嘉翻兜翻半天没找出一根烟。想起来了，上次检查全被赵磊没收走。  
他掰坏手边的橡皮，最终屈服，撕开了棒棒糖的外皮。  
“真的很想抽的话，吃个棒棒糖会好很多。”这是赵磊悄悄往他衣兜里塞糖时说的话。

苹果味道的，清爽不算太腻，和赵磊的性子好像莫名相符。但焉栩嘉把手机拿出来，在备忘录写下：「今晚要告诉赵磊，糖一点都解决不了他心中的焦虑。」

“嘿。又逃课啊。”一颗脑袋探进来，眼睛打量四周一圈，看见没人才笑眯眯走进来。  
“拜托——体育课会长你也要管吗。”焉栩嘉靠在窗台，手指敲着节奏。这人怎么一直在笑啊。  
赵磊无声的摇摇头，走到焉栩嘉面前。“诶？你怎么长这么高了。”他的手来来回回比划着落差，眉头皱着很诧异的样子。指尖反反复复撩过碎发，弄得人心里发痒。  
焉栩嘉握住他细瘦的手腕。“会长。为什么总跟着我。”

嘴里的棒棒糖被抽走。  
散落的画纸，未完的作品，杂乱的雕像。蝉鸣声中，焉栩嘉只能看见赵磊睫毛下的阴影。  
嘴角处落下轻轻一吻。无声应答。

直至现在想起来，焉栩嘉依然会忍不住抚摸嘴角，好像还留着湿润冰凉的触感。心脏跳的太快，仿佛要跳到那人面前似的。  
那天他落荒而逃。好几天里见到赵磊就僵硬的不知道往哪里躲才好。而赵磊跟个没事儿人一样，只是犯校规被送去教导主任面前，再不见他阻拦的身影。搞得焉栩嘉才像是主动的一方。

焉栩嘉咬碎了嘴里的糖块。  
这算什么事儿。焉栩嘉觉得自己要找赵磊说清楚。  
意外的。无论何时都是坐在自己位置上读书的人不在。  
“他被班主任叫走了。”旁边人说。

通往办公室的路焉栩嘉走过无数次，唯独这一次让他心里发紧。  
我只是……只是要早点说清楚。他想。

如果当时没有那么迫切又会是怎样呢。  
尖锐的问责穿过门缝直往焉栩嘉的心上狠狠戳。  
“你是高三生了，要有数。”  
“焉栩嘉是个什么学生？你和他一起玩有什么好？”  
“老师不是拦着你交朋友。但也要分对象的。”

他再一次逃跑。  
平淡的相处时光麻痹了他的神经，让他忘记了他与赵磊本就不是一路人。短暂的相交后注定渐行渐远。  
焉栩嘉不想知道赵磊是如何回答的：无论是对老师的应付还是反驳。那都与他无关了。

很少有人知道，他并非厌恶考试，只是畏惧面对未知的答案，等着长久的评价。  
所以这场关于爱情的测验，他先给自己判了0分。

本来拥有无数相交点的生活被人为的一割两半，看似亲密的关系距离实际只是一盘散沙。只要想要做的没有做不到，焉栩嘉从一个奇特的角度理解到这句话，即使非他所愿。  
偶尔焉栩嘉会看到赵磊远远站着，看着他欲言又止。  
而他终于学会了果决的转身离开，不给自己一个纠缠幻想的机会。

-  
脱力倒在墙角的时候焉栩嘉依然毫无惧色。  
这群孙子。他擦擦流到眼皮上的血迹。居然敢带刀。  
倒也不会真往人身上捅，只不过混乱间焉栩嘉还是没能躲过对方随意飞舞的动作，被划了几道。流了血看着怪瘆人的。  
啧，倒在这儿太蠢了。焉栩嘉闭上眼。算了，别打脸就行。

半晌，什么动静都没有。焉栩嘉勉力睁开眼睛。

对方的小头目被摔在地上，周围一圈人惊恐万分，不敢靠近。  
——是赵磊。  
板板正正穿着校服的人站在中间，面上似笑非笑：“你们继续也可以，反正我也打不过你们啦。不过呢，刚才我通知了警察。你们说——等人来了，是我吃亏还是你们吃亏？”  
只是十几岁的少年，同龄人面前还可以横行霸道，听见有警察面面相觑，不过两三分钟就都散开跑走了。

“……你真通知警察了啊？”焉栩嘉抬眼看，牵扯到额角的伤倒吸一口气。认识这么久，他还真不知道赵磊有这么两下子。  
“哪儿能啊。你进去了也没个好不是？”赵磊第一次冷着一张脸对着焉栩嘉。  
两个人一个站一个坐，无言对视许久。看得焉栩嘉心里发虚，现在的情况赵磊要是想揍他，他都跑不了。

“焉栩嘉。”嗯？他脑子有点发懵，直直地盯着叫他名字的人。

赵磊别开目光不与他对视：“你看到了……我不是什么好学生。会打架会骗人。”  
“所以你不要想着什么我们不是一路人，就要把我推开。”颤音已然压制不住。

那天他听见门外的脚步声，再联系起同学的话，自然明白是焉栩嘉来找过他。他想找人解释，可焉栩嘉只给他留下一个擦身而过的侧影。  
对老师可以坚决地说出“我与他做朋友，正是因为他是焉栩嘉而已”的人，此刻退缩了，自己的喜欢让对方感到麻烦，那是他最不想要的。  
可一次又一次抓住焉栩嘉闪躲的目光时，他不甘心。  
赵磊问自己，如果他也有那么一点放不下呢。

所以他来找焉栩嘉，哪怕得到的结果并不如意，他至少也可以，彻彻底底放下。

沉默良久，焉栩嘉笑开，扶着墙想站起来，结果起到一半又痛到跌落。无法，只好对赵磊勾勾手指。  
“干嘛……”含着泪的人即使心里存着气，还是忍不住走了过去。“你要是…唔……”

被勾住领带，然后，血腥味弥漫开来。

赵磊睁圆了眼睛，任由焉栩嘉在唇齿间肆虐。不知过了多久，他呼吸不过来，推拒着焉栩嘉的肩膀，才被放开来。  
舌尖舔舐着对方红润的唇瓣，焉栩嘉抵着赵磊额头轻笑。“原来…你还挺好亲的。”意料之中的，赵磊挣脱开他的手要逃开。  
“你乖。”焉栩嘉重新握紧赵磊的手腕，换个姿势把人背对着揽怀里。“好痛哦。”头搭上对方肩膀，眨眨眼睛很可怜的样子。他知道，赵磊最吃这套的。  
果不其然，怀里的人安静下来。或许是太安静，赵磊无意识握住他的手指，轻轻揉捏着。

“喂……”  
“嗯？”  
“你什么意思。”  
“你觉得我什么意思。”  
焉栩嘉手指搭上赵磊颈后突出的骨头，轻轻摩挲。

“我们…就在一起啦？”  
焉栩嘉掐住赵磊下巴让他转头看向自己：”不然呢。亲都亲了我可不是吃了就跑的人。”  
“那也太随便了吧。”赵磊恨恨地敲敲焉栩嘉的腿。  
焉栩嘉假装吃痛，惹得人又着急的要带他去医院。“对不起嘛，谁知道…诶这群人。好啦，你陪我一会就好了。”  
“真的吗…”赵磊仔细看了看裸露在外的伤口，得到肯定的回答才勉强松口气。“那我给你呼呼。”认真吹气的样子，好像真的是什么灵丹妙药。  
清凉又柔和的触感，焉栩嘉笑的眯了眼。

他那本就脆弱的所谓自我成全，在赵磊的一往直前下全都成了散开的云朵。  
承认喜欢并不如他想象的难，而对于未来的不安此时更不值得一提。  
什么狗屁不通的相交线，焉栩嘉从现在开始和赵磊只该缠紧在一起。

他与他，只有来日方长。

*

两年前。

手里的成绩单被攥紧打湿，上面粗劣的油墨字糊成一片。赵磊坐在篮球场的台阶上，不由得叹了口气。  
老师的担忧地询问还在耳畔回响，看似宽慰，与他来讲不过是又一层压力。  
回家之后，又要面对神经质的母亲和只会不停辱骂的父亲……  
赵磊把头埋进臂弯。

如果可以不回家就好了。

“嘿，哭了？”湿热的呼吸打在脖颈上，赵磊吓得抬起头，身旁人没防备，头顶与下巴相撞到一起。  
“诶——问一句就生气了？”面前人笑嘻嘻揉着下巴，校服外套搭在肩膀上 ，指节上还泛着淤青。

赵磊认识焉栩嘉的。小一级的学弟，成绩平平却很会打架。长了个好皮囊又聪明，偏偏不用在正道上。几位老师提起来都是一脸的无奈。  
悄悄往旁边坐了坐，这样的人，他沾惹不起。

焉栩嘉没在意赵磊的小动作，蹲下身探头看看赵磊的眼睛：“还行，没哭。我还想着原来你这种好学生还会有哭的时候啊。”  
赵磊转头看他：“我…好学生吗。”  
焉栩嘉听了话笑了：“成绩好家世好，虽然不想承认但性格也好——诶你可别那种眼神看我，我可没夸你。这样子不叫好学生那什么样子才是啊？”  
赵磊自小还没听过别人这么直白的评价他，往往都是间接奉承他父母，这时候只知道怔怔地看着焉栩嘉。  
“不过呢……”焉栩嘉犹犹豫豫地开口“你看着怎么，和个机器人一样。好像做的都不是自己似的。要有点生气儿，才有意思啊。”

父母教导他要做顶尖中的顶尖，老师告诉他要做个优秀的学生。  
只有焉栩嘉，要他做他自己。

然而此时究竟该说些什么，当惯了谨慎的人，赵磊觉得都不合适。几次试图张口，最终还是卸了力气坐回去。

“行啦。我走了。”焉栩嘉并没把这几句来来往往的话放在心上。走了几步，突然想起什么，摸了摸裤兜，掏出个东西扔给赵磊：“吃吧，开心点。”

赵磊下意识伸手去接，眼睛却黏在焉栩嘉的背影上离不开。  
时间仿佛过了许久，他才收回目光，慢慢地，慢慢地张开手。

一颗苹果味的棒棒糖。

酸甜滋味在舌尖展开，包装纸被小心撕下，又妥帖的放在胸前口袋。

是喜欢的味道。

彩蛋.

-  
“写。”  
“……”  
焉栩嘉咬了咬笔头，最终先服输，低下头解决面前的卷子。他开视频前想象的是甜蜜的互诉，或者再危险一点的也可以。  
没想到赵磊第一句就是“考试成绩进步了吗”，当头一盆冷水就泼了过来。

数字与英文交织起来的题目惹得他头痛，不经意间抬眼，屏幕那头的人正趴在桌子上，眼睛连一刻也不离开他，沾了百分百的缱绻。看他望向镜头，才染上点疑惑。

他捧着脸摇摇头：“好想你啊——”  
镜头那边的人眨眨眼睛：“我也好想你。”

等再低头时，焉栩嘉的嘴角，带了几分自己都未经心的笑意。

-  
情人节前夜，赵磊拿起手机无数次，最终还是忍住了拨打按键的手。  
学习压力大…还是让他好好休息吧。

安慰了自己，但不免还是有些沮丧。  
电话突然响起吓了他一跳，看着显示的名字，背着舍友出了门。  
“你怎么还没睡呀？”赵磊悄声问，电话那头很安静，呼吸声急促。  
“下楼。”  
心跳猛然加速，赵磊不知道自己是怎样奔下楼。眼中只能看见站在雪里的人。  
“太想你了，就来了。”怀抱温暖，是熟悉的味道。  
————————————————————————  
“你作业写完了吗？”  
“那个…呃……”


End file.
